


Post Orgy

by alltoseek



Series: Orgy [2]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana instructs Jack and Stephen on non-violent conflict resolution methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Orgy

"Now boys," said Diana, licking her lips, "do you understand this is a much more pleasant way to resolve your disputes than dueling?"

Jack gave a breathy moan that could be interpreted as assent. Stephen, watching her suck the rest of his spend off her fingers, merely nodded.

Diana lifted herself off Jack and lay down between the two men. "Vil-" began Stephen, in a squeak. He swallowed and cleared his throat and tried again. "Villiers, I believe we perceived the cogency and force of your argument. However, a centuries-old tradition is not so lightly to be overbourne -"

Diana placed a finger to his lips. "Maturin, my dear love, it will be my pleasure to demonstrate this alternate method to your satisfaction as often as necessary."

Jack groaned and nestled into her side, his large arm and hand cupping both her breasts. Stephen narrowed his eyes at this encroachment onto his side. He foresaw a number of new disagreements arising.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [prompt](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html?thread=4316848#t4316848) on the [2010 Aubreyad Anything Goes meme](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/366256.html) on [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com).


End file.
